God hates me
by Saintbatman
Summary: a dramatic story that i really like. This is an original story as far as i now. please enjoy and leave a review.


This is a story about how my life got turned upside down. It was around the 90's that I met my friend Saint. We were both around 6. I would say it's a miracle that I found a life long friend. We grew up together and are best of friends. I remember being picked on throughout school a lot, but Saint was there to defend me. I saw kids committing suicide on the news, due to being picked on. Saint told me "It's ok Greg. Things will get better. Come on, I got your back. I'm Batman." He says with a smile. I'm now 30 and working with the public at a local Supermart store. I walk into the store and walk my way to electronics. I see co-workers and say hi. I walk over to the time clock and I got 30 min before I start. Myranda walks up all excited.

"How much longer till you're a dad?" she asked

"In a couple of days, its close, she'll send me a text when it's time." I tell her

"We are having a home birth. We have a midwife at home with Kelsey." I say

"Reilly comes in and tells me to clock in early, It's been approved."

I come in to electronics and there are people everywhere. I start helping people left and right. After about an hour (buzz buzz) I check my phone and there it is. I got so excited that I almost dropped my phone. I text Saint that it is time. I clock out and rush out to make it home. I calm myself down before I crash. My heart is beating so hard that it feels it's going to burst out of my chest. I make it home and i can see Saint pulling up. Doesn't park in the driveway, but on the lawn. I can hear Kelsey yelling from the outside. She is in the tub pushing away. I walk up to the bathroom door and there. I see Kelsy and the midwife by her side. I stand at the bathroom door. Saint is right behind me looking over my shoulder. Kelsey lets out a big scream and her eyes glazed over. The child is stillborn….

"KELSEY!" I try to rush in and Saint holds me back.

"NOOOO! LET ME GO!" I try to rush in. Saint pulls me into the living room. He whispers in my ear "It's ok there in a better place." Holding back the tears, he calls 911.

I nearly lose it. I feel like my heart got ripped out. Saint comes over to me and holds me, to keep me calm.

"God hates me, I swear Saint."

"God doesn't hate you. He loves you really." Saint says to me. I look at Saint with a dead stare.

"THEN WHY THE FUCK WOULD HE DO THIS!?" I yell at his face and I break down and just cry. The medics come in and take both bodies away. A couple of days later we went to her burial.

(end of page 1)

When I told my mother what happened we both cried for hours. She told me that it's ok. The lord works in mysterious ways. And that when one door closes another opens. I hardly ate anything for the next couple of days. Work kinda dragged. I would get pity looks because word got out of what happen. It was my day off and I was at a nearby park. Saint wanted to check on me. When I see him, I notice his bags are darker than mine. Do to all the crying. I'm setting on a bench and Saint walks up.

"How are you holding up?" Saint asked me

"Better, but it still hurts when I think about it."

"Let's go get something to eat." Saint said to me and we started walking towards a full parking lot. Then it all happened in slow motion. A ball comes bouncing by, we both see it going into the street. As a little girl is running after it. The little girl can't see the traffic, do to how small she is and all the parked cars in the way blocking her view. It happen so fast, Saint ran after the girl without thinking. In that split second WHAMMM a SUV hits him…..I will never forget the sound it made. The SUV sped off and flees the scene. A hit and run. I ran up to Saint's body. The little girl was safe in Saints arms, but started crying over the shock. The mother came over to see what happen and was shocked at her daughter being saved.

"Krystal! omg thank you sir." She says as she holds onto her daughter.

"Hold on Saint don't leave me, why did you do it?" I start to cry, as I see the blood just keeps coming out.

"I had to…." he slowly moved his hands over to his chest and unzips his jacket revealing a symbol.

"I'm batman….." He then passes away in front of me. His eyes glaze over, his body goes limp and cold.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T TAKE HIM PLEASE, I NEED HIM IN MY LIFE. I HATE YOU. YOU'RE TAKING EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE I LOVE FROM ME."

The ambulance comes again and takes him. The police start to question all the witnesses. At this point I was lost and contemplated suicide. To lose three lives in a short span, was too much. I call mom to come pick me up. I didn't tell her what happen until i got home.

"What's wrong hun? What's going on? Why did you need me to pick you up?"

"I swear mom God hates me…..sniff….sniff...please take me home." I cry silently

"I will hun but what's wrong?"

(end of page 2)

We got to my home and I got out of the car. I stood there just looking at my house. My mom new something was serious. She walked out next to me. I quickly hugged her.

"He's dead mom…..he's dead." crying

"Who?" She is puzzled

"Saint mom, God took him." crying even harder

"Oh baby i'm so sorry." She hugs me close as she cries with me. Saint was like a son to her.

"You're coming home with me. I'm not leaving you alone."

"Thanks mom, you're the best."

I hardly slept that night. A couple of days later we buried Saint. The girl that was saved was there and placed a white rose on the coffin. I nearly lost it. After people left, I helped the undertaker shovel the dirt in the whole. I saw how the undertaker looked at me for a sec.

"He was my best friend, this is the least I can do now for him. He was like a brother to me, we were that close."

The undertaker nodded and we continued to bury him.

I told my mom that I would be walking home to clear my head. Random thoughts go thru my head. I wondered if I should drink this all away. Maybe get high as hell to go yell at god himself. Maybe I should jump in front of a bus. Hell if I screw that one up, I'll just wait for the next one. I stop at a seven-eleven for a slurpy and licorice. I keep walking right up the park on the way home. I still see the remaining blood stain on the floor. I grabbed a rock and i sketch out a batman symbol and then write underneath it R.I.P. My blood boils and I start to yell.

"Why do you take the things that I love God. What did I do. Do you hate me cause I'm a homo?" I waited but no response.

"Why so silent? Am I not good enough cause I love the cock. I'm sorry I was born this way. I can't have a good life cause I do one thing different than a straight man? Answer me!? I work hard and treat people with respect. I live by the golden rule of treating people the way I want to be treated. I help out complete strangers every day at work. After all that and everything I went thru growing up. This is how I get treated. ANSWER ME!" not a sound or sign

"Fine If you won't answer me, then I'm coming to you!"

(end of page 3)

"You think I'm kidding? Wait I'll be right there." I took the bag from seven-eleven. I went to the bench and sat down. I put the bag over my

"Damn it there's a whole in it." I start looking around and saw a trash can. I got up and looked inside the trash can. I got a bag without any holes in it. I went back to the bench. I put the bag over my head. It was hard to breath and things start to get dark. I saw the clouds part way and two bright lights that looked like eyes started to come closer to me. To be honest I was a little freaked out, but I held it together.

"Finally you show yourself." I said

Both lights came down to my height. The bright light molded into two people. I covered my eyes a bit.

"You owe me big time for this, I have to save your life too?" The voice came from the one on the right. My eyes swelled up with tears since i recognized his voice. It was Saint. He put his arms out and I ran into them sobbing like a baby.

"There there it's ok." I heard Saints voice but I didn't feel him move at all.

"I'm doing it thru telepathy, I can hear your thoughts." Saint said to me in my head.

"Who is this lady next to you, She can't stop staring at me." I asked Saint

"She is a watcher, she is here to watch me to make sure I don't tell you anything that I shouldn't." Saint said

I thought for a second, oh she works for him. Saint voice comes in quick.

"Don't be like that." The lady quickly gets sad and shakes her head no.

"She can't talk?"

"She has her reasons. Now listen I can only be here for a short time to answer your questions. The only reason i'm here is because of a contract we made." Saint said

"What contract? Did we have a contract?" I asked

"I can only answer 7 question so think carefully what you want to ask. If I can't answer it you'll be allowed to ask another question. Got it?" Saint said to me

"Got it."

(end of page 4)


End file.
